Question: The United States Postal Service charges an extra $\$0.11$ in postage if the length of an envelope, in inches, divided by its height, in inches, is less than $1.3$ or greater than $2.5.$ For how many of these four envelopes must the extra $\$0.11$ in postage be paid? \begin{tabular}[t]{ccc}
Envelope & Length in inches & Height in inches\\\hline
A &6 &4\\
B &9 &3\\
C &6 &6\\
D &11 &4
\end{tabular}
Solution: We calculate the desired ratio for each envelope: \begin{align*}
\text{A} &= \frac{6}{4} = 1.5 \\
\text{B} &= \frac{9}{3} = 3 \\
\text{C} &= \frac{6}{6} = 1 \\
\text{D} &= \frac{11}{4} = 2.75
\end{align*} $\text B,$ $\text C,$ and $\text D$ are out of range, so the answer is $\boxed{3}.$